


Adoration

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Worship, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: Noct cocked his hip. 'So,' he said, voice rough and face a little flushed, 'what do you think?'Sitting forwards, Ignis examined him: the loose black and grey t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier. The ruffled state of his hair, not quite up to his usual standards. The black skirt that barely came down to mid-thigh, high-waisted, pleated but otherwise plain, which his t-shirt was tucked into. Long, slender legs, wiry muscle. Bare feet.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Any concrit is welcome; thank you for reading!

The book Ignis was reading – detailing the rising political tensions of the early second century, with notes in particular on the relations between Accordo and Tenebrae – was not particularly interesting. For that reason he was aware of Noct heading into the bedroom, a plastic bag under one arm, and the muffled fabric sounds of him changing clothes. The book was dry but nonetheless informative, and he wanted to get through the chapter before he turned in, and while Noct didn't enjoy fashion and clothes as much as he did, perhaps, it wasn't as if he never bought any clothes at all. He therefore ignored Noct and the continued sounds in the bedroom.

A minute passed. He turned the page, took a sip of coffee. The policies of the 220 MA Altissian government continued to be frustratingly stagnant.

He looked up when Noct stepped out of the bedroom, stood a few metres in front of the sofa where Ignis was sitting, and cleared his throat.

'Ah.' Ignis placed his book on the side table, losing his page.

Noct cocked his hip. 'So,' he said, voice rough and face a little flushed, 'what do you think?'

Sitting forwards, Ignis examined him: the loose black and grey t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier. The ruffled state of his hair, not quite up to his usual standards. The black skirt that barely came down to mid-thigh, high-waisted, pleated but otherwise plain, which his t-shirt was tucked into. Long, slender legs, wiry muscle. Bare feet.

'You look very nice,' Ignis said, but the casualness was ruined by the way he'd gone slightly hoarse, and any further words having dried up and died in his throat.

'It's pretty comfy, too.' Noct turned on his heel to spin, and gave Ignis a glimpse of black lace as the skirt flared out. Then he stopped, still in the middle of the room, and crossed his arms. 'Aren't you going to ask for a better look?'

Even if he knew what to say Ignis wasn't sure he'd manage to say it. Instead he slid down from the sofa onto his knees, and on them shuffled forwards to where Noct was waiting. He sat down on his heels, knees either side of Noct's feet, and placed his hands on Noct's waist; the fabric of the skirt, he registered dimly, was soft wool, probably a cashmere blend. Noct still wasn't moving, so he let his hands slide down to cup the swell of Noct's arse and leant in, pressing his lips to the bulge of Noct's erection. Noct groaned and combed his hand through Ignis' hair, winding it around his fingers, gripping it hard enough to hurt; Ignis pushed forwards, rubbing his face across the bulge, feeling the heat of it on his cheek. He could smell the skirt, brand-new fabric, lightly scented with perfume. He could smell Noct's arousal, could taste it on the back of his tongue. He closed his eyes.

His own cock was throbbing, already hard in his too-tight trousers. He ignored it. He wanted Noct's scent on him, in his skin, marking him as Noct's. He wanted that sound of Noct's breath catching, and the trembling pull of fingers in his hair. The hard floor on his shins and anklebones grounded him a little as he pressed Noct's cock against the hollow of his eye, turning to rub it along the ridge of his cheekbone, then back again. The soft wool of the skirt pricked against his skin, and he groaned softly as Noct pushed his hips forwards in a small, uncontrolled thrust. He could hear Noct bite back a sound, the hitch in his harsh breathing, and it made Ignis' cock ache. Arousal pooled inside him; his organs swam in it.

Noct's hand on his head shifted, pressing downwards instead of in. Ignis let his hands fall from Noct's arse, sliding down for a moment to stroke his flanks, then placed them loosely wrapped around Noct's ankles. He ducked his head, arching his back to allow Noct to push him below the skirt's hemline, face pressed to Noct's bare thigh, kissing the skin there as long as he was allowed. Then Noct pulled him up by the hair, guiding him so his head was under the skirt and mouth pressed to the delicate lace of Noct's thong, that strained to hold his erection.

Ignis kissed it chastely, three times in quick succession, then opened his lips and mouthed at the base of it, Noct's balls, licking the lace and feeling the pattern on his tongue. He worked his way from base to tip of his cock, turning his head to wrap his lips around the girth of it and suck at it as best he could. It was hot, humid under the skirt, saliva on his lips and smeared across his cheeks. He could taste Noct properly now – he felt drunk on it, and the way Noct couldn't control the jerk of his hips as he thrust forwards against Ignis' mouth, and the pain in his scalp as Noct's fingers wound tighter and tighter. That he knelt and provided pleasure that Noct wanted from no one else – would allow from no one else – went to his head like strong liqueur. He pressed the flat of his tongue against Noct's cock and ran it slowly from base to tip, repeating the action until the lace was wet with pre-come as well as saliva. He could feel Noct twitch, pressing against the fabric.

Heartbeat hard in his ears, his own hips rocked uselessly with the need for friction against his cock. He groaned, breathing it out onto Noct, and kissed him open-mouthed. His palms, still on Noct's ankles, were sweating. He was too hot under his clothes, but he couldn't stop to remove them.

Ignis sucked on the head of Noct's cock, tracing what he could reach with the tip of his tongue, and Noct hissed, biting back a curse. The lace pressed against Ignis' lips, a flimsy, utterly frustrating barrier to what he wanted filling his mouth, deep in his throat.

The hand in his hair pressed hard for a moment, pushing him against Noct as Noct rolled his hips, grinding against Ignis' lips and tongue. Then Noct yanked him back.

Ignis blinked in the light, panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Noct, whose face had flushed red, mouth falling open as their eyes met. He licked his lips, a quick flick of his tongue.

'Enough,' Noct said. His voice had gone deep, rasping. He was breathing hard. 'Just fuck me already.'

For a second, the words not registering, Ignis strained against the hand in his hair, trying to press back towards Noct's cock, desperate for it in his mouth. Then Noct kicked his hand up and off from his ankle and leant down to press a bottle of lube into it.

A long moment passed; Ignis wrapped his fingers around the cold bottle. He let go of Noct's other ankle and followed on his hands and knees as Noct crossed the few metres to stand facing the wall, leaning against it with his forearms, dipping his back and sticking out his arse; the skirt covered it, but only barely.

As soon as he could Ignis pressed his lips to the skin of Noct's upper thighs, kissing wetly, trailing his teeth across the soft expanse. He wanted the taste, the skin, slick with sweat, desperately. His whole body ached for it. He wanted the little shiver and jump as Noct's body reacted to him – as Noct's body wanted _him_ –  more than anything else in the world. He groaned without meaning to, hooking his fingers over the lace at Noct's hips to tug it down, guiding Noct's feet one at a time to step out from the thong, and tossed it to the side. Lips still on Noct's inner thigh he leant forwards, in, nudging Noct's legs apart with his face as he licked down from perineum to balls, still wet with saliva, the skirt bunched up on the bridge of his nose. His hands were unsteady with the lube, pumping out some onto his fingers, warming it before pressing a fingertip to Noct's hole.

'No prep.' Noct pushed away Ignis' hand. 'Fuck me – come on, Ignis.' His voice dissolved into a ragged whine as he pushed back against Ignis' mouth. 'Fuck me already. Fuck my ass, come on Ignis, Ignis–'

Getting to his feet, Ignis fumbled with his trousers and underwear, leaning down over Noct to press kisses to his back even as he stroked the lube across his own cock, fingers trembling. He pressed forwards until they were flush together, Noct grinding back on him, and kissed the bumps of Noct's spine on his neck, scraping his teeth across them, biting and sucking at the skin of his neck, under his jawline. He had to use one hand on Noct's hip to hold him still, stop him pressing back as he pulled back himself to line his cock up with Noct's hole. Noct's skirt was flipped up over his back. His hips rocked in restrained, frustrated motions.

Ignis pushed in. It was tight – he'd meant only to slip in an inch, let Noct adjust, but Noct pushed back to impale himself until half of Ignis' cock was inside, and Ignis fumbled to catch his hips with both hands and hold him still. Tight pleasure, hard enough to be painful, gripped him. Noct ground out a broken whine and rocked as much as he could, fucking himself, and it was all Ignis could do to gasp, panting hard against Noct's neck. He sobbed Noct's name, and let his grip loosen and Noct push back to bottom out.

Even as he began to thrust, find a rhythm, Noct moved to match then alter it. He rolled his hips and braced himself against the wall to slam back into Ignis' thrusts, forcing the tempo faster, the motions harder. Each thrust pushed a gasping cry from his mouth, to the same beat as the wet slap of flesh on flesh. The gasps turned into words, 'harder, come on, harder–' then back into gasps and moans as Ignis obliged, slowing down to force each thrust hard enough to knock Noct forwards, rock him on his feet, only to yank him back again for the next with his hands on Noct's hips.

Curled over Noct, Ignis pressed his lips to the nape of Noct's neck, breathing humidity over his bare skin, then tucked his head down and concentrated on moving. He reached around with one hand to grasp Noct's cock, only needing to hold it loosely; the motions of their thrusts provided the friction. The other hand he reached down, trying to find Noct's belly but foiled by the waistline of the skirt. He trailed his hand up, pushing under Noct's t-shirt, and rolled his nipple between the pads of two fingers, catching it between them to tug on. He squeezed it, thrusts turning shallower, faster, and Noct arched his back and cried out as he orgasmed, come hitting the inside of his skirt.

Boneless, Noct slid down from the wall, would have fallen had Ignis not already had his hands around him to catch and lower him. On his knees, arse in the air, face pressed to his forearms on the ground, Noct panted and rolled his hips, Ignis still deep inside him. 'Don't stop,' he said, hoarse, and swallowed and whined as Ignis braced himself with one hand in front of Noct's face, cushioned Noct's cheek with the other, and started to move again.

The strength of his own arousal surprised him, now he didn't have to concentrate on Noct's. Ignis groaned brokenly into Noct's hair, heat and pleasure pushed through him, building up inside him like rice swelling as it cooked. The satisfaction of Noct's sated moans made his heart beat hard, surge with warmth, and he kissed the top of Noct's head.

He came deep inside Noct, his hips jerking, uncontrolled, before he slid out. He sat back on his heels and gasped to catch his breath, and ran his hands down Noct's hips and thighs, stroking his flanks, every inch of skin he could reach. The sight of Noct's well-used hole, swollen, reddened flesh, wet with lube and come, made him move back to dip his head and press gentle kisses to it, following it down as Noct sighed, a low, pleased exhale, and slumped on the floor. 'Bed.' Noct wriggled his hips, nudging Ignis' knees with his legs until Ignis got up into a crouch, and scooped Noct up in his arms, though he half wished Noct would allow him to stay and kiss him forever.

On their way to the bedroom Noct twisted until he could loop his arms around Ignis' neck, face pressed to his collarbones. Ignis deposited Noct gently down on the bed, then let Noct drag him down with him, rolling until they were face to face and he could see that Noct was happy and sated and limp from pleasure. Noct shifted to drape himself half over Ignis' chest, alternating between pressing little kisses and sucking hickeys on the column of his neck; Noct was happy and there was nothing more important in the world than that. Ignis felt his heart ache with it.

He put his hands on Noct's thighs, stroking his skin under the crumpled fabric of the skirt. Slowly, his breathing calmed and heartbeat returned to normal. The headiness still gripped him, floating him in wonder and adoration deep as the night sky. He never wanted to leave it.

'That was amazing,' Noct said, a little while later, the words a soft murmur of breath against Ignis' skin. 'You're amazing. Thank you.'

The words sparked fierce joy in him – bright, beatific, more than he could ever be worth if he lived a thousand lifetimes of servitude. Ignis closed his eyes and brought up his hands to cradle Noct's face.

'I love you, Your Highness,' he said.

Noct leant down and kissed him, lips warm and a little rough against Ignis', and Ignis could feel that he was smiling. 'I know,' he said. 'Love you too, Specs.'


End file.
